Their Fall's First Strike
Their Fall's First Strike 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-ninth case in Harwell. It takes place in Indigo Banks appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot After hearing that Mason's bank account was used to hire people to spy on his brother, a previous victim possibly related to how the Indigo family is in the pockets of POWER, they waited to have a meeting with him after he came back to town from a business meeting. Considering the team hadn't heard from him nor Lucian, Brooklyn and the player decided to drive over to his office to see if he already arrived. Inside his office, the detectives were shocked as they found the dead body of Mason, collapsed on his desk. The autopsy was revealed that Mason was strangled using a garrote wire before the duo confronted the victim's lawyer Victoria Piper about the murder. After that, Brooklyn and the player investigated the famous Indigo family monument where they found clues that led them to gambler Andrew Vansickle who was questioned after finding graffiti sprayed by him that showed obvious threats to the victim and his family as well as student Loup Hunt who said that he and his family were going on a trip through Harwell to explore many famous sights. Later, the team discovered that the victim visited the Indigo Family Museum before his demise. Eventually, Brooklyn and the player confronted the victim's wife Zoey Indigo who denied to talk after hearing about Mason's murder, saying that this family tragedy should stay as a problem for the Indigos, telling them that they should keep their noses out of it. After discovering that Mason was very rude to anyone who couldn't live up to his life standards by finding out that he broke Loup Hunt's watch and confronting gambler Andrew Vansickle about the fact that the victim tried to sue him after he vandalized his properties, the detectives added bank owner Roger Archer to their suspect list after finding a threating call to Mason on his phone. After that, Julia told the duo that people are causing a riot at the family museum. Finally, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest Roger for the murder. He first denied the accusations but quickly realized that there was no point in lying, confessing to killing Mason to stop the police's investigation on the Indigo family. The detectives asked what he meant and Roger told them that Archer Banks and the Indigo family have been allies for a while, saying that they should've come to an agreement on the request they got to assist POWER. He then explained that when POWER ''reached out to the Indigos, Archer Banks was already affiliated with them, telling the duo that the family was split on the deal and couldn't agree to accept or decline. They then found out that the people who wanted to join refused but in actuality worked on a plan to make sure they would aid ''POWER. Roger also said that he knew the police would eventually confront Mason, one of the people who wanted to decline the request, so he needed to make sure they wouldn't get that far. He was then taken to court where Judge Blade sentenced him to life in prison. After the trial, the entire team met at the station and started talking about what they learned from Roger. Julia started speaking up and saying that we can't be sure about her relatives anymore, saying that without knowing who is on which side, investigating will be harder. Shortly after, Anthony interrupted her and started saying how they could blindly trust Julia, explaining that after what happened with Adam, he doesn't know who to believe anymore. Because of this, Julia suddenly became very quiet and walked back to her lab without saying a thing. While Brooklyn and the player wanted to go talk with Julia, Chief Rose said that Anthony and the player should go talk with Zoey about this, making sure to not tell her about what they've learned. After the talk with Zoey, the detectives were sure that whoever used Mason's bank account to pay the spies they hired to watch Isiah was on the 'evil' side of the family. They then went back to his office and found his laptop which led them to famous programmer and hacker Zachary Millard. He told them that someone paid him to grant them access to the laptop while also saying that he refuses to tell them who it was, saying he likes to stick to the instructions his clients gave him. Back at the station, Brooklyn and the player went to Julia's office and asked if she was okay. Julia wasn't up to talking with them, saying that her mother is forcing her to go a weird party the Indigos are holding as a sort of 'memorial' to honor Mason. She told them that she tore up the invite card she got at the family monument, where they then headed to retrieve it. After closer examination, the team was able to determine that the eldest member of the family, Angelica Indigo, sent the invites to all members of the family. She said that every member will attend the family, if they want or not, saying that Julia will join them as she needs to spend time with her family after losing her father and uncle. Later, when Julia had already left to join her family and spent a few hours there, the mood at the station was odd, since no one knew what was happening. Then, they received a phone call from a hyperventilating Julia, saying that someone at the party got murdered! Summary Victim * 'Mason Indigo '(found dead in his office) Murder Weapon * '''Garrote Wire Killer * Roger Archer Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is allergic to seafood. *This suspect eats pumpkin soup. *This suspect has a criminal record. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is allergic to seafood. *This suspect eats pumpkin soup. *This suspect has a criminal record. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is allergic to seafood. *This suspect eats pumpkin soup. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is allergic to seafood. *This suspect eats pumpkin soup. *This suspect has a criminal record. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is allergic to seafood. *This suspect eats pumpkin soup. *This suspect has a criminal record. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is allergic to seafood. *The killer eats pumpkin soup. *The killer has a criminal record. *The killer has 0- blood. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Indigo Main Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Clock, Torn Card; Victim identified: Mason Indigo) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer is allergic to seafood) * Examine Clock. (Result: Orange Substance) * Analyze Orange Substance. (09:00:00; Result: The killer eats pumpkin soup) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: New Suspect: Victoria Piper) * Confront Victoria about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Family Monument) * Investigate Family Monument. (Clues: Hateful Graffiti, Travel Guide) * Examine Hateful Graffiti. (Result: New Suspect: Andrew Vansickle) * Question Andrew about the graffiti. * Examine Travel Guide. (Result: New Suspect: Loup Hunt) * Ask Loup why he is in Indigo Banks. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Indigo Family Museum. (Clues: Faded Flyer, Broken Pieces, Stained Document) * Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: New Suspect: Zoey Indigo) * Talk to Zoey about her husband's murder. (Result: Zoey is allergic to seafood) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Talk to Loup Hunt again) * Ask Loup why his watch was broken. (Result: Loup is allergic to seafood, Loup eats pumpkin soup) * Examine Stained Document. (Result: Recovered Document) * Analyze Recovered Document. (12:00:00; Result: The killer has a criminal record; New Crime Scene: Family Portrait) * Investigate Family Portrait. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Locked Landline) * Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Talk to Andrew Vansickle again) * Question Andrew why Mason was trying to sue him. (Result: Andrew is allergic to seafood, Andrew eats pumpkin soup, Andrew has a criminal record) * Examine Locked Landline. (Result: Landline Phone) * Analyze Landline Phone. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Roger Archer) * Confront Roger about his message to the victim. (Result: Roger is allergic to seafood, Roger eats pumpkin soup) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Hallway. (Clues: Trash Can, Faded Photo, Torn Cloth) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victoria's Phone) * Analyze Victoria's Phone. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Victoria Piper again) * Ask Victoria why she threatened the victim. (Result: Victoria is allergic to seafood, Victoria eats pumpkin soup, Victoria has a criminal record) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Talk to Zoey Indigo again) * Confront Zoey about the photo. (Result: Zoey eats pumpkin soup, Zoey has a criminal record) * Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Talk to Roger Archer again) * Question Roger about leaving his handkerchief. (Result: Roger has a criminal record) * Investigate Statue. (Clues: Victim's Monocle, Pile of Leaves) * Examine Victim's Monocle. (Result: Blood Sample) * Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Garrote Wire; Murder weapon registered: Garrote Wire) * Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Result: The killer has 0- blood) * Analyze Garrote Wire. (15:00:00; Result: The killer is male) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to A Dark Shade of Blue (5/6)! A Dark Shade of Blue (5/6) * Talk to Zoey about the investigation. (Result: New Clues on Indigo Main Office; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Indigo Main Office. (Clues: Locked Laptop) * Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Mason's Laptop) * Analyze Mason's Laptop. (03:00:00; Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Zachary Millard) * Confront Zachary about him hacking the laptop. (Reward: Binary Shirt) * See what Julia is doing. (Result: New Clues on Family Monument) * Investigate Family Monument. (Clues: Torn Card) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Party Invite) * Analyze Party Invite. (03:00:00; Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Angelica Indigo) * Ask Angelica about the party. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Indigo Banks Category:Cases in Harwell